stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Accord (NCC-1842)
| type = Tactical frigate | class = Soyuz | status = Active }} USS Accord (NCC-1842) was a tactical frigate on active duty in Starfleet during the 23rd and 24th centuries. ( , ) Accord was launched in October, 2256, along with other Soyuz-class starships ( : "Year One"). Nearly seven years later, Accord would be lost while on a classified mission. One of its command bases during this time was Starbase 25. In April of 2292, the Accord was found by the dreadnought . There was major damage to all systems, but the spaceframe remained intact. The logs made it clear that the attacker "was a) more advanced (but not much) and b) no one [[Federation] had] encountered before." Months later, Starfleet Intelligence deduces that the same civilization that attacked Accord had attacked the perimeter action ship in 2289. That civilization was the Cardassian Union. Over 14 months later, after refit at Ohio Orbital Shipyards, the Accord began its alpha shakedown cruise. It is commissioned in the fall of 2293, with Captain Anbinder taking formal command of Accord. Accord is then launched for a beta shakedown cruise with all crew except its marine strike group. Following this period, Accord embarked on a mission on the far side of Klingon space. ( : "Within the Belt") In July, 2294, a contingent from the Accord, conveyed aboard its shuttle Hammarskjöld, attended the funeral of a Starfleet colleague at Starbase 29. ( : "Belonging") A wargames exercise between the fighter squadrons of Space Station Shadowstar, , , and the Accord was scheduled to take place in May of 2295. Other ships, including , were to be present as observers. A task force of Tholian vessels attempted to attack the station, but was thwarted. The exercise is rescheduled to October. In June the Accord made formal contact with ch'Rhailan, a colony of Romulan Unificationist refugees. In 2296, two officers from the Accord traveled to Shadowstar Station for a ceremony attended by the crews of more than three dozen starships. ( : "Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") An Accord officer from the 2290s or 2300s (prior to 2308) went back in time to 1978 to prevent the assassination of of San Francisco. The officer's shipmates pursued him and prevented him from interfering with the timeline. ( : Timeline; : "City on the Edge of California") In mid-2304, Accord continued to operate beyond the Storm Line, in the New Colonies territories. ( : "To Everything There is a Season") 771st Marine Strike Group The 771st Marine Strike Group embarked on Accord were known as the Smilin' Piranhas. It is not known which came first, the group appellation or the nickname for the fightercraft that they flew. Shuttle and auxiliary craft inventory On its launch in 2256, Accord had three Class E shuttlecraft, Braal, Winath and Titan. A aquashuttle, Vathlo Island, was added in 2260. Two squadrons of fighters -- Merah Squadron and Putih Squadron -- were embarked on Accord from 2256 until its disappearance in 2263. After its rediscovery and refit in the 2290s, Accord had at least three shuttles, the Kissinger, the Camp David and the Hammarskjöld. The fightercraft embarked on Accord in the 2290s and 2300s were of the . ''Accord'' Officers and Crew 2250's and 2260's *Captain Soledad Ibañez, commanding officer *Lieutenant Commander Nikolai Barstow, first officer (2256-2261) *Lieutenant Commander Melissa Sturdevant, second officer (2256-2261) *Lieutenant Commander Sangeet Ramjattansingh, chief science officer (2256-2261) ( : "Year One"), first officer (2261-2263?) *Lieutenant Commander Ava Sigurdsdottir, chief engineer ( : "Year One") *Lieutenant Commander Olivia Kindermann, chief helm officer ( : "Year One") *Lieutenant Commander Heather Corwin, chief navigator ( : "Year One") *Lieutenant Commander Ayelet ben Eliezer, chief medical officer ( : "Year One") *Lieutenant (later Lieutenant Commander) Charles Gray, chief science officer (2261-2263?) ( : "Year One") *Lieutenant (later Lieutenant Commander) Jonathan Clark, chief communications officer ( : "Year One") *Lieutenant T'Riono, flight surgeon ( : "Year One") 2290's *Captain (later Admiral) Mark H. Anbinder, commanding officer *Commander (later Fleet Captain) John A. Cohen, executive officer *Commander (later Fleet Captain) Richard "Doc" Kinne, chief science officer *Major Alexander Schwartz, officer-in-charge, 771st Marine Strike Group *Lieutenant Commander Carolyn Adiwoso, liaison officer to Starfleet Intelligence *Lieutenant Katharine Janek, gamma-shift helm officer and shuttle pilot ( : "Belonging") *Ensign Tina Farkas, helm officer 2300's *Commodore (later Rear Admiral) John A. Cohen, commanding officer (2303?-2310?) *Captain Alan Rose, executive officer 2310's *Captain Alan Rose, executive officer (?-2311) *Lieutenant Commander (later Captain) Will Devine, chief science officer, later commanding officer (beginning 2310?) *Commander Marie Beshures, chief communications officer, later executive officer (beginning 2311?) Other ships named Accord 21st century *USS Accord (CG-82) - Ticonderoga-class cruiser commissioned 2008 - saw action during the Honduras Crisis (2008) and the Maldives War (2014); destroyed by missile from Brazilian Confederation vessel during the South Atlantic Conflict in 2025. ( : "The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 2.0 beta") *UNS Accord - Seaquest II-class submarine, commissioned 2040 and commanded by Guinevere de Lesseps - engaged elements of the Eastern Coalition navy on several occasions in the 2040s; destroyed in 2053 while defending Vancouver from Eastern Coalition naval forces. ("The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 2.0 beta") 22nd century *SS Accord - starliner - in service 2113-40 - commissioned by European Hegemony for expeditions to Cygni Theta and Berengaria VII. First contact with Skorr (of Alpha Carinae II?) sometime between commissioning and its disappearance in the Vela Expanse. ("The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 2.0 beta") *UES Accord - destroyer - commissioned by United Earth Starfleet in 2149. Commanded by Captain Koren Anastas, the Accord served in the battle of Tau Ceti and Operation Damocles during the Earth-Romulan War. In 2161, the Accord was incorporated into the United Federation of Planets Starfleet and redesignated USS Accord. She ended her service ca. 2188. ("The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 2.0 beta") *USS Accord - cruiser - commissioned in 2199. Commanded by Captain (later Commodore) Indra Suleiman, 2215-31. Involved in many skirmishes with Klingon Empire forces after 2218. In 2231, the Accord was part of Task Force Betawi, which battled Klingon forces in defense of New Ruritania. She sustained heavy damages and was destroyed by a warp core breach. ("The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 2.0 beta") *USS Accord (NCC-0542) - survey vessel - commissioned in 2232. Commanded by Captain Lyla Thurau, 2232-41. Refit, 2241-44. Commanded by Captain Jaleel el-Baradei, 2244-54 ("The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 3.0") 24th century * - starship. (Trekmania) *USS Accord - command and control ship - In service shortly after the Dominion War. Sister ships External links *Star Trek: Accord website *[http://www.ussaccord.org/Timeline.html Star Trek: Accord: USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 1.31] *[http://www.ussavenger.org/800/avglogs.shtm USS Avenger Fiction Logs] Accord 001842 Accord 001842 Accord Accord Accord